


Tease

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Food, Food Kink, Food Sex, Showers, Smut, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for SPN Kink BingoKink: Food Sex





	Tease

The relationship that you had with Gabriel was an interesting one. You had initiated your relationship pretty soon after he had stopped the end of the world, and it just happened to be the best decision that you ever made. What started out as a bit of fun, ended up being the best relationship you ever had. You could think about anything and Gabriel would have it with you in seconds. There was the one time that you’d thought about a holiday and Gabriel whisked you away to Athens at the drop of a hat. You’d enjoyed the trip so much that Gabriel had promised that if you ever got married, he’d take you somewhere every year at your request.

Walking into the motel room with Gabriel, you were ready to just shower and watch some TV, though Gabriel looked as if he had a different idea.   
“Shower time?” He suggested. You smiled and nodded, stripping your t-shirt off and tossing it further into the room, while pulling Gabriel close by his hips and kissing him deeply. Gabriel groaned and reached between you to unbutton his shirt, though your hands took over, while backing into the bathroom, shedding clothes as you did. The shower was cold, the water pressure was shit but with a snap of Gabriel’s fingers, it was so much better. You groaned at the feel of the pressure almost fixing the aches in your body. Gabriel smirked and kissed you, while massaging some soap into your hair. You groaned and felt him nudge you back under the spray and wash the soap out, before repeating with the conditioner. You groaned at the feel of his fingers.  
“Sounds like someone needs one of my award winning, orgasm inducing massages” He smirked.   
“That does sound nice” You smiled, yawning slightly. Gabriel smiled and washed both of you before you climbed out.   
“Maybe we can try something else with it though?” Gabriel spoke, the hint of a question and an unspoken…secret filled his voice.   
“And what might that be?” You asked.   
“I’ve wanted to try something, with you, for quite some time now but I never know how to bring it up” He spoke.   
“A bit of food play…whipped cream” He trailed off, his eyes not meeting your own.   
“I would love to try that” You spoke softly, cupping his cheeks and kissing him deeply.   
“As long as I get a taste after you” You smirked. Gabriel’s eyes met your own, a sense of childlike excitement filled his eyes.  
“Really?” He asked.   
“Of course. I’m not as vanilla as you might suspect” You smirked, while reaching back to turn the shower off. Gabriel smirked and with a snap of his fingers, you were laid on a very different bed to the one that was originally within the motel. He was stood at the end of the bed, his hands were hiding something behind his back. You smirked up to him and raised an eyebrow.  
“Whatcha hidin’ there?” You asked, watching as he knelt between your legs and kissed you gently. Gabriel didn’t respond, but hearing the pfft of the can, as well of the feel of it hitting the hollow of your throat made you realise that it was whipped cream. Gabriel smirked before dipping down, teasing you with his tongue as he cleaned the cream, before repeating until you had a small purpling bruise and moans were rumbling out of your throat.

Gabriel smirked up to you before leaning down to trace circles around one nipple, teeth occasionally brushing the hardened nub, while he covered the other in whipped cream.   
“Fuck” You murmured, watching as he cleared the whipped cream with a slurp, before biting a small bruise just above your heart. He repeated this at the other side before sitting back.   
“God…” You panted, shifting slightly.   
“Not God, just Gabe” He shrugged, making a trail with the whipped cream down the centre of your stomach, stopping at the tan line of your underwear. He smirked up to you as he licked the trail upwards, before kissing you deeply, letting you taste the whipped cream. You groaned, your hands shifting to his shoulders and gripping. Gabriel grunted and moaned, and you could feel just how hard he was, pressing against your leg and for a moment, you realised just how easy it would be for you to shift and him to sink inside of you. Gabriel smirked, and before you could do anything, he created another trail, smirking. You groaned and let your head fall back as he teased you more and more, tightening the coil in the pit of your stomach.   
  
Gabriel looked up and smirked at your writhing form, before squirting some whipped cream onto the create of your thigh, and leaning down to slurp it up. The feel of Gabriel’s hairs teasing your thighs was enough to tip you over the edge, a shout filling the room. Gabriel smirked up to you.   
“Enjoying that?” He asked, but instead of responding, you only flipped him over and grinning, straddling his hips. It’s your turn to tease.


End file.
